


The Day Harry Realised He Wasn't A Freak.

by misssnapepotterscamander



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abused Harry, Gen, guardian fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2018-10-24 06:25:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10735986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misssnapepotterscamander/pseuds/misssnapepotterscamander
Summary: What if instead of Snape giving Harry a detention the first potion lesson he saw Harry taking notes and something else caught his eye? This turns Severus' and Harry's world upside down, causing each of them to question what they previously thought. Guardian fic.





	1. First Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is my first fanfiction so if it’s bad sorry! Abused Harry and set in first year, end up as a guardian fic with Severus Snape and Harry. No pairing. Some OOC.

Chapter 1 First impressions:

Severus Snape sat in his chambers glaring at the fire in a worse mood than normal, a scowl marred his face. Tomorrow will be the last day of sanity, the Potter brat is finally arriving, thought Severus. This was what was causing his temper, he had been dreading the day that the famous, probably spoiled and big headed (like his father) Harry Potter would be attending Hogwarts. I can see it now the headmaster fawning all over him as well as all the other teachers and being ignorant to his wrongdoings, again just like James Potter, Severus thought bitterly, well I’m not going to go easy on him. Isn’t he going to be in for a rude awakening, smirked Severus. Downing the last of his drink Severus stood and went to his bedroom and changed into pyjamas (black obviously) noxed the lights and went to bed hoping tomorrow wouldn’t come.

^^^^^^^^^  
Sighing Severus left the Great Hall to prepare for the first potion lessons of the day, something was troubling him though. Why did it take so long for Potter to be sorted? And most importantly why was he so quiet, surely Potter would have waltzed on in thinking he owned the place. But he didn’t, he stayed quiet and almost scared (this brought forward many unpleasant memories for Severus but he repressed them). But what could he fear? Severus puzzled. Severus hated not knowing the answer and so far, all Harry Potter was doing was making Severus more confused (something that didn’t happen often) and made him almost (almost) revaluate his previous opinions.

Checking the lesson plan on the desk Severus saw he had 1st years Slytherin and Gryffindor, why the headmaster insists on putting these 2 together was a mystery to Severus, he shuddered thinking what the headmaster said the last time he brought this up: 

“It’s so important that there is unity in Hogwarts and I’m sure you can handle some first years Severus” Dumbledore said with that annoying twinkle in his eye. 

Unity, unity my ass thought Severus darkly, Albus never had to deal with the exploding cauldrons. But then again it does provide something for detentions, smirked Severus. A sharp knock on the door broke Professor Snape from his inner monologue. 

“Enter” Snape snapped. Once seated he began his speech he did every year. "You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making. As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death—if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach." (Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone.) (AN: had to, love it too much , some of the speech is cut out so it’s not as long) 

God, he so loved giving that speech, Severus glanced around the room and say mostly blank faces but that was the norm. No one appreciated the subtle art of potion making thought Severus, Hang on! What is that brat doing?! Severus fumed as he saw Potter doodling instead of taking notes. All thoughts of Harry being scared and not like expected flew from Severus’ mind as he fumed. Typical, bloody typical! Thinking he doesn’t have to pay attention in MY class? Well that won’t do, I won’t let him skate by on his fame. Time for a reality check boy! Severus marched up to the boy to demand to know why he thought doodling was acceptable in class (probably due a lack of discipline from his muggle family Severus thought snidely) however when he finally got to Harry’s desk he was brought up short with what he saw.


	2. Getting Ready

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: This chapter goes back and focuses on Harry so it won’t leave straight off from the previous chapter. Thanks for the comments and kudos!!

Well the world had certainly changed for Harry Potter, no longer was he a boy or a freak as Uncle Vernon called him but Harry Potter: saviour of the wizarding world. This was a little unsettling for the poor boy who was not used to be considered anything other than dirt to other people. First it all started with owls, hundreds of them, this made Harry smile as he remembered how much it bothered his Aunt and Uncle. Then going to a hut in the middle of nowhere, Harry shivered as he remembered how cold he was with only a thin blanket and then a giant turned up and changed his life. I’m a wizard, Harry thought and not just that but famous! I don’t know much about famous people, Harry mused. Harry stopped musing and went to bed thinking about all the things Hagrid said to him about going to Hogwarts and such. Maybe, just maybe I’ll make a friend, maybe… was Harry’s last thought as he fell asleep.

**** Next Morning****

Harry woke to the shrill voice of his Aunt Petunia. Waking up in the cupboard under the stairs again Harry thought morosely, it won’t be for long though hopefully, if this wizarding thing is as good as it sounds. He thought optimistically as he made his way to the kitchen. 

“About time boy, and don’t burn the bacon or you’ll be sorry”, said Uncle Vernon not looking up from his morning paper. The threat caused Harry to shiver as he remembered the last time he had burned something. He did not want a repeat of that, it didn’t matter to them though that Dudley pushed me and turned the flame up when I was on the floor Harry thought sorrowfully. Why are they so mean to me? I try and be a good but it never seems to be enough. Harry looked over at his Aunt and cousin who were talking and she was praising Dudley for being a good boy. Just once I wish I knew how that felt, to be loved and told that I was a good boy thought Harry. But I’m not a boy I’m a freak who doesn’t deserve love. 

Unfortunately, while Harry was deep in thought the bacon was still cooking

“BOY!” Hollered Uncle Vernon “You useless thing, you’ve burnt breakfast again.”

Wide green eyes looked up in fright to see Uncle Vernon rising from his seat. Quickly Harry stuttered “U-uncle Vernon, sir. P-please I didn’t mean-” SMACK.

Harry fell to the ground as his Uncle slapped him. 

“P-please.” Whimpered Harry.

“Shut up boy”, said Uncle Vernon.

“Yeah freak, you should have listened to dad about not burning the breakfast”, Dudley added. 

SMACK! SLAP! KICK! 

Harry’s world faded into darkness as the blows continued to rain down.

****At Hogwarts****

(AN: I’m going to skip the train journey and the sorting as it will happen the same as in the book with Harry becoming friends with Ron and becoming a lion.) 

I can’t believe that I have a friend! An actual friend, thought Harry. I hope it lasts; Dudley isn’t here to scare them away. But that blond hair boy, umm, Draco Malfoy seems like trouble. For Harry the only positive of living with the Dursley’s is that it taught him at a young age that no one can be trusted or relied on so he was constantly wary of people.

After last night Harry woke with his body bruised and aching, this pain was making it hard for Harry to stand, let alone walk but Harry tried to forget the pain so he could walk fast and not annoy Ron. But he didn’t think he was doing a great job of it.

“Come on Harry we have to get to potions. Fred and George told me Snape is really harsh normally and even worse when someone is late”, exclaimed Ron.

“Yeah I bet he is, he didn’t look friendly in the great hall either did he?” said Harry.

“My brothers say he is always like that. Bloody hell, Harry seriously we need to hurry up”, said Ron who was a little annoyed at how slow Harry was walking, like something was in his shoe.

Harry gritted his teeth and ignored the shooting pain from his ribs and hurried down to the dungeons.

“Enter” a voice snapped which caused all the first years to pile into the dungeons.

Instantly Harry didn’t like the dungeons as they were dark which reminded him of being trapped in his cupboard. As he and Ron took their seats Harry winced at how the hard stool caused more aches and pains to flare up, especially in his back. Pushing the pain aside Harry focused on Professor Snape’s speech and began to note it down in his messy scrawl. He got as far as stoppering death when a shadow fell across his and Ron’s desk, Harry peaked a look through his fringe at the strict potion master hoping he hadn’t done anything wrong. 

“POTTER!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hope you liked it, sorry for the cliff-hanger but I promise the next chapter will cover what Snape saw. Please tell me what you thought.


	3. A Glitch In The System

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all who have commented and left kudos, you are all amazing!!!!!

"POTTER!", exclaimed Snape. That impertinent, rude, disrespectful brat! Doodling whilst I'm speaking, how dare he, seethed Severus. Striding purposefully and intimidatingly towards Harry's and Ron's desk Severus prepared to give them a verbal lashing but as those huge emerald eyes met his own obsidian eyes Severus was cut short and all his harsh thoughts flew from his mind as he was painfully reminded of Lily. Severus looked away from those eyes which reminded him of his greatest failure in life but by doing so he was again shocked when he looked at Harry's parchment. He was not doodling Severus realised, he- he was writing down my speech! He has awful penmanship he thought snidely but that's still my speech. Never once have I had anyone copy my speech. Maybe I need to stop jumping to conclusions.

"Sir?" asked a timid voice which brought Severus make into reality.

"Yes Potter?"

"Is something the matter?" Harry asked quietly. Harry was worried as Snape had gone deathly quiet which reminded him of when his Uncle used to explode into rage after going deadly silent, Harry did not want this to happen to him with Snape.

Severus pulled himself together and said "Yes Potter there is, you should be listening to me talking- don't interrupt! And work on your penmanship, that scrawl is diabolical." This last point caused laughter from the Slytherins, and Harry to duck his head in embarrassment.

Severus Snape felt a little guilty when Harry looked away, maybe I shouldn't of- wait! Why is Potter looking like that? Is that a, no it cannot be. As Harry ducked it seemed to Severus that Harry's image had almost flickered and seemed distorted, like a drawing was on top of them. It then dawned on Severus he is wearing a glamour! And it seems he has had one on for a long time thought Snape. What could this boy be hiding or feel the need he must disguise his body. Severus then thought angrily, he must have been doing under aged magic! How dare he believe he is above the law, saviour or not this behaviour cannot continue unpunished; I need to confront him decided Snape.

"Potter stay behind after class" said Snape.

"But sir he hasn't-" started Ron but was quickly cut off by Severus.

"Weasley I was not aware you changed your name to Potter, be silent." Severus looks over to Harry and speaks again while sending a glare to Ron to ensure he did not interrupt. "Potter you will remain after class do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir, may I ask why?" Harry timidly asked, then was horrified with himself for asking a question stupid! That's rule number 2 never ask questions, I'm in for it now.

"I think you already know what it is about. Everyone out, the lesson is finished." Said Snape.

Everyone quickly packed their bags silently as to not irritate their already annoyed potions professor. However Ron lingered at the door scared of Professor Snape but more scared of leaving Harry alone with him, he already thought of Harry as his best friend and didn't want to leave him to face Snape alone. Dunno why that greasy git is so angry, Harry did nothing wrong he was taking notes for Merlin Sake! Ron thought while looking worriedly at Harry than angrily at Snape.

"5 points from Gryffindor for loitering Weasley and wipe that look off your face or I'll give you a detention too! Go to your next lesson now." Thundered Snape who was severely annoyed that Ron did not listen to his orders and was glaring at him.

"Ron just go I'll meet you in transfiguration" Harry said shakily, if I survive this that is. By the look on Professor Snape's face I'm betting against it.

With that Ron turned around and left the dungeons all the way worrying if it was a clever idea to leave Harry with the bat of the dungeon.

Harry gulped as Ron left and sneaked a look up at his potions teacher and quickly downed again as he saw the rage in his eyes. I don't know what I did! Why did he say that I knew what I did wrong? This is just like how Uncle Vernon blames me for things I didn't do, please don't let professor Snape be like that. Harry thought panicking, he was starting to breath fast and his eyes seem to lose focus which made Severus concerned, Harry was starting to have a panic attack.

"Potter calm down! Breathe you dunderhead" Snape said sternly to mask the concern he was feeling. I'm not worried about the brat Snape thought quickly I am just making sure a student is not going to pass out and injure themselves. It's nothing to do with any feelings I have; that's preposterous! But in a small part of Severus' brain he acknowledged that what he just thought may not have been the truth but he ignored that for now he had other matters to deal with.

Harry breathed in and out and he started to calm down, he looked up at Snape and saw a strange look on his face. That's odd, he looks like he is almost concerned or something but I don't know why he would be even a bit concerned for a freak like me. I'm probably wrong like always, thought Harry.

"Potter quit the act now. I am not going to be fooled by the likes of you. Now tell me why are you wearing a glamour?" questioned Snape as he crossed his arms and looked down menacingly at Harry.

"A what sir?"

"DO NOT act dumb with me boy. Your other teachers may be taken in by your lies and blinded by your fame but I can assure you I am not, so I will repeat myself once more and I demand an answer. Why do think its fine for you to use underaged magic, which by the way is illegal, and cast a glamour over yourself? Hiding something Potter or are you just not happy with your looks being famous and all that?" Severus said snidely.

"Honestly sir I don't know what you're talking about. I swear I haven't been using underaged magic and I don't even know what a glamour is." Harry said worried he was going to get in trouble.

"Potter stop the lying. A glamour, such as the one you have put on yourself provides an image of what you desire to look like, there are many reasons for wearing one and I want to know-" Snape said starting to go into lecture mode but was cut off by Harry.

"But how can you tell I'm wearing a glamour?" questioned Harry.

Severus sighed, so he wants to play this game, does he? Well so can I. I just don't understand why he is not boasting about it or at least admitting it. Unless he has something he wants to hide I know I did when I used a glamour, thought Snape but this is Harry Potter he surely does not have the same reasons I had.

"Your image appeared to flicker as if it had a glitch and this only happens when someone is wearing a glamour. So I will ask again: why are you wearing a glamour?" Severus said, when he gained no response he looked closely at Harry who seemed to go white with dread. Severus' voice softens slightly without his noticing, "Harry is there something you are hiding or covering up?"

"Sir of course not I have no idea what you're talking about I would never have anything to hide, everything is good with me. Sorry about the glamour I wasn't aware of it but I need to go or I'll be late for lessons bye!" Rambled Harry in fright as he fled from the dungeons.

Severus watched stunned as Harry flew out of the dungeons. Why oh why did I call him Harry?! What is wrong me, that was an incredibly stupid thing to do. Seethed Snape, he was upset at both himself for going soft on Harry and at Harry for leaving so quickly when he was only trying to help. And why did he seem so defensive and leave so quickly like he was afraid? Queried Severus. Maybe he didn't know he was wearing a glamour charm or even that he even casted it, that would not be surprising; he is a Potter after all thought Severus. A glitch like that is only seen when someone is wearing a glamour charm for a long time and the magical core needs a break as the glamour can be draining especially if it needs to alter a person's appearance a lot, which unbeknown to Severus was what Harry needed. I will not let him get away with this Snape decided, I will find him and question him more later. There is something I'm missing but I will find out what it is.

*****Harry walking to transfiguration*****

That was a close one Harry thought. A glamour charm? I wonder if that's why when Uncle Vernon used to hit my face and leave bruises they would go after I looked in the mirror and wished them away. Harry pondered this for a while before arriving at transfigurations and all thoughts about what happened with Snape was gone, he hadn't even realised he felt a flicker of safety when Snape called him Harry. Severus and Harry after all had more in common than they thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hoped you like it, it is longer than my previous chapters but I hope that's ok. Please let me know what you thought.


	4. Tear Down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating in ages but life has gotten in the way, it hasn't been abandoned I just needed to plan a few things and it is all on track now. I hope you enjoy this chapter please comment and tell me what you think.

Ever since Harry managed that quick escape from Snape’s questioning he noticed more and more how Snape seemed to be watching him, almost observing as if waiting for something to happen. Harry felt unnerved by this but decided to ignore Snape as best as he could.

“Is everything alright mate?” Ron asked when he saw Harry looking worried hoping nothing was wrong.

“Huh? Yeah just thinking of something. Nothing to worry about.” Harry responded not realising he spaced out while thinking about Snape’s behaviour.

“You looked worried or something. Is it about when Snape held you back the other day?” Ron said. He still didn’t know all the details about what happened and regretted leaving Harry alone with Snape.

“It’s just have you noticed that Snape has been staring at me? It creeps me out.” Harry said shuddering at the end.

Both Hermione and Ron looked at each other then back at Harry.

“Well Harry even if Professor Snape is looking at you I am sure it is nothing to worry about. He is a teacher after all I am sure he has a good reason, maybe you are worried about nothing.” Hermione said trying to calm Harry down.

“Yeah you’re probably right.” Harry agreed hoping that she was right and that is was nothing. “Anyway do you know anything about glamour charms?” 

“Yes but only the basics. It is when a wizard or witch uses this spell as almost a disguise; it masks what people want it to like pimples or something. It isn’t a permanent solution to anything though. Why do you want to know about it Harry?” said Hermione who was always happy to share her knowledge with others and show how much research she did.

That’s helpful but I wonder why it isn’t a permanent solution. If I do I have this glamour thing I must have had it for a long time or did I just get it accidently? Mmmm. But why was Snape so angry about it, it’s not causing any harm, Harry thought after the information Hermione just gave.

“If you have a particular interest in these sorts of charms you should probably speak with Professor Flitwick he will know way more than I do.” Hermione suggested.

Harry nodded thinking that would be the best way to get more information on it, he could seem like he was looking into extra-curricular stuff too. Deciding that seeing Flitwick as soon as possible was a good idea Harry said good bye to his friends and headed to the charms classroom.

Luckily for Harry Professor Flitwick was still in his classroom and he welcomed Harry in after assuring him it was no troubles.

“So Mister Potter what brings you up here today?” Professor Flitwick asked with a kind smile on his face.

“I was looking into some charm books and saw something called a glamour charm and there wasn’t a huge amount of information on it but it sounds interesting. I wondered if you could tell me more about it.” Harry asked timidly trying not to sound too desperate to know about glamour charms.

“That is certainly an interesting topic!” Flitwick responded excitedly. “You would not be covering this until much later at Hogwarts but I can tell you now. Was there anything in particular you wanted to know?”

Harry thought for a few minutes, I can’t just ask him if they are dangerous or illegal straight away that would be strange and might tip him off to something. I should start with something a bit easier and get there so it doesn’t seem so strange.

“It said that they aren’t permanent. Why is that?” Harry asked.

“That’s because glamours are a drain on a person’s magic and cannot be sustain for a long time without detrimental effects to a person’s health. Most magical cores cannot provide that much energy eventually the glamour will disappear and this will allow the body to recover.” Flitwick informed Harry.

“How can they affect a person’s health?” Harry asked as all his previous thoughts of how glamours could be dangerous rushed into his head.

“It is more likely to negatively affect a young witch or wizard as their magical core is not fully stable yet. I don’t know if you are aware of this but magical beings such as us heal quicker due to our magic. If someone has a glamour on and is hurt the body will heal slower meaning that wounds could get infected or bones set wrong.” Professor Flitwick said unaware why Harry was asking about such a thing.

That’s it! That must be why I don’t feel so good, ever since my Uncle’s last punishment my ribs hurt more than ever and the pain won’t go away not like before. I can’t go to anyone though; maybe I need to remove the glamour Harry thought. 

But he quickly dismissed this view as he thought about what everyone would discover, I can deal with a little pain it isn’t like I haven’t been hurt before. Remember rule 3 no telling anyone what happens at home. I’m just a freak and deserve what happens to me.

Flitwick was unaware on the mental revelations Harry was going through and continued on with more information about glamours.

“Glamours are not dangerous if used rarely or by grown wizards and witches, the threat is to younger wizards and witches like you Harry.” Flitwick remarked not realising he was causing Harry to start panicking. 

“What?! Why me?” Harry said startled starting to freak out.

“No no not you. Don’t worry I mean someone else in your age but in a different situation. The reason is because at Hogwarts you are learning to control your magic and focus it in different ways. As a result your magical core is exerted sometimes and means that the need for magic to complete a challenging spell means that energy in the glamour is viewed as wasteful and is redirected.” Flitwick said hoping it would calm Harry down but unbeknown to him Harry was far from calm. 

“What would happen when the magic is redirected?” Asked Harry fearing what the answer would be.

“Once the magic is redirected the glamour will appear to flicker as once the magic is not sustaining it the person’s true self will show. A person’s glamour can also flicker or be distorted when it is a long lasting glamour and the magical core needs a break. Was there anything else you wanted to know?” Flitwick asked still not realising Harry’s true cause for wanting to know about glamour charms.

Crap! I didn’t know how bad they could be. Why did it have to be dangerous!? I need to find a way to make it last otherwise- Oh no! Snape said about the flickering maybe its weakening. But then everyone will know, Uncle Vernon will be so mad! Harry thought truly worried if the glamour didn’t last and if others saw him as he did: a freak. 

“No but thank you professor I better leave now Ron and Hermione will be worried.” Harry said quickly wanting to leave as he was feeling worse by the minute.

“No problem I am glad someone so young is taking such an interest in my subject. I hope it was helpful.” Flitwick said happily as he couldn’t wait to inform the other teachers how interested Harry was in charms.

Harry walks away from the charms classroom and heads to Gryffindor Tower knowing Ron and Hermione would be there and he needed something to take his mind off everything.

“Harry! How was your chat with Professor Flitwick? What did he tell you? Was is really interesting? Tell me everything!” Hermione said eagerly, she was curious as to what they were talking about because Harry was gone for a long time.

“Whoa! Hermione calm down, give him a chance to sit down.” Ron said shaking head as he pulled Harry down to where they were sitting.

“We were talking about glamours and stuff.” Harry said tiredly wishing he just headed to bed as his head started to pound and his body was feeling more and more achy.

“And stuff? That’s it?” Hermione said in disbelief.

Harry sighed and recited some of what Professor Flitwick had told him. Once he finished he noticed Ron and Hermione were looking at him strangely.

“What? Why are you staring at me like that?” Harry said scared of what they might say.

“Are you feeling ok? You don’t look too good?” Ron asked in a concerned way. 

“Yeah Harry you do look ill like you might be coming down with something. Do you need to go to the infirmary?” Hermione added just as concerned as Ron.

“I don’t feel amazing but nothing too bad I don’t need to go to the infirmary but I think I will go to bed. I will probably feel better in the morning. Night.” Harry said yawning. He seemed to almost drag himself as he walked up to bed.

Ron and Hermione promised each other that if Harry still looked ill tomorrow they would drag him to the hospital wing one way or another. 

*****Hogwarts Staff Room*****

Severus walked in to the staff room and sighed as he sat down, he felt exhausted and could already feel a headache coming on. I have been a working with potions for all my life! And NEVER was there a single accident or explosion but put some children at the age of eleven in a potion room and all my cauldrons are bloody ruined! Explosions and throwing ingredients in each other’s potions, never mind the fact that is incredibly dangerous. Severus inwardly seethed. 

Glancing around the room Severus saw McGonagall and Flitwick talking he dismissed it at first but then he heard the name he dreaded Harry Potter. Severus’ leaned in carefully to listen, thinking that Harry had gotten in trouble or such. No it definitely had nothing to do with the slight bit of concern he felt since discovering Harry wore a glamour.

What had that blasted boy done now? I haven’t seen him do anything all those times I kept an eye on him, damn Dumbledore always for the greater good. I have better things to do in my time than watch the Potter brat. Severus thought trying to mask his worry with anger.

“…Yes Minerva! Mister Potter turned up out of the blue and seemed really interested. You know I think he might just have a future in charms if this is any indication.” Flitwick said almost squeaking in excitement towards the end.

Potter having a future in charms? Potter having a future in anything is unlikely, Severus thought snidely.

“Really Filius? What was he inquiring about?” McGonagall asked.

“He must have been spending his time studying and going on what is in the curriculum. He asked about glamour charms and he seemed very interested.” Flitwick continued to tell McGonagall.

So now Potter is actually looking up glamours? But I thought his glamour was deliberate? Unless he is pretending and going to act surprise when it’s mentioned? Ahhhh! I don’t know! That damned Potter, why does he have to cause so many questions and problems. Severus thought annoyed at how the image of Harry in his head was not meeting the impression in real life.

Severus stood and without a look back walked down to the dungeons to his private chambers and tried to clear all his thoughts of Harry before finally falling asleep.

*****The Next Day*****

Harry woke up and groaned, his body ached! With great struggle Harry pulled himself out of bed, looking around he was relieved to see no one was there to see him in such a state. Than realisation kicked in there was no one else there. He was late! Breakfast was going to finish soon, he could have missed the whole day!

Dressing as quickly as he could Harry tried to be carefully with all his pains but it meant this held him up even further. Harry ran out of Gryffindor Tower and towards the transfiguration classroom holding his ribs as he felt a sharp pain with every deep breath he took. Finally Harry thought, I’m here. Why did Ron and Hermione not wake me? There they are!

“Guys why didn’t you wake me? I could have missed all my lessons today.” Harry said looking towards Hermione at the end knowing she would never let someone miss a lesson. 

“You don’t seem very well Harry. It seemed best to let you sleep. We would have helped you catch up!” Hermione said quickly.

“Yeah mate you really don’t seem well. You should really go to the infirmary; I bet Madame Pomfrey would know what’s wrong.” Ron said noticing how Harry looked like he was in pain. He was really concerned for his friends health and felt helpless as Harry never said anything was wrong.

“I’m ok it will pass. Anyway staying in bed all day never helps me get better. Let’s go in. I don’t want McGonagall to have a go at us.” Harry said as all three walked in and took their seats.

Staying in bed, Aunt Petunia never let me stay in bed when I was ill. No a freak like me has to just manage and heal themselves no medicine or anything, that was always for Dudley. Rule 1 I am a freak and below people, I don’t deserve normal things like medicine that’s only for normal people. Harry thought depressingly. 

Unfortunately though as Harry was thinking he didn’t realise that McGonagall had given them a task to do, he sat there staring ahead seemingly uninterested whereas the truth was far from it.

“Potter! Why are you not doing as I said?” McGonagall asked with a stern look on her face, Gryffindor or not all her students had to pay attention in her classroom, no exceptions.

“Sorry I was just-” Harry said blushing in embarrassment. He cut himself off though as he wasn’t sure what his excuse would be.

“You just what? Is everything alright Mister Potter?” Professor McGonagall asked giving Harry another look and noticing he seemed tired.

Before Hermione or Ron could but in Harry quickly said: “Yes everything is fine. I’m just tired is all.” Harry said ignoring the dark looks he was getting from his two friends. There was no way he was going to talk to tell McGonagall what was wrong, who knows what might happen.

“That is not a good enough reason Mister Potter. 5 points from Gryffindor. Pay attention!” Professor McGonagall said shaking her head in disbelief.

“Harry!” Hermione whispered at him fiercely. 

“What Hermione?” Harry responded, he was already feeling bad but loosing points just added to it.

“You should have told her you weren’t well. Then she wouldn’t have taken points or anything.” Hermione said.

“Hermione leave it. I’m fine it will pass.” Harry tried to say convincing as he could. But even as he said it he was feeling worse but still he continued to lie and down play his pain.

As the day went on Harry’s lessons followed in this pattern with his lack of concentration and points being taken from Gryffindor, none of which was helping him feel better.

“You know what guys I am feeling quite bad. I think I’m gonna go to bed early see if that helps.” Harry said shakily as they walked to the Great Hall for dinner.

Harry felt worse than he had before and thought if he had enough sleep it would pass and he wouldn’t raise any suspicions. He was used to not eating anyway so missing a meal meant nothing to him.

“At least you’re admitting it but Harry you need something to eat.” Ron said seeing how thin and ill Harry was looking.

“Ron’s right Harry you can’t miss a meal it’s not good for your health.” Hermione said, glad he would go and have a rest but she didn’t want him to miss a meal either.

Not good for my health, Uncle Vernon isn’t good for my health Harry thought despairing.

“I’ll get something later if I feel hungry but right now I want to sleep. See you later.” Harry said turning away from Ron and Hermione and walking away before they could say anything or try to get him to eat something.

Harry started walking to Gryffindor Tower when the world began to spin. Pausing Harry took a deep breath to try and settle the spinning as well as his churning stomach. Walking the next few steps felt like pure agony for Harry, his wounds were causing him more pain than before and he felt drained as if there was nothing left inside him.

Come on. I’m nearly there it’s just a few stairs and then I’ll be in bed. Harry thought as he pulled himself up with a groan and began walking steadily towards Gryffindor Tower. 

Then all of a sudden the world seemed to spin to fast and become blurry, Harry gasped and stumbled over to the alcove to steady him. His vision began to blur and darkness consumed Harry as his collapsed into the shadows seemingly disappearing from site.

*****In The Great Hall*****

As always The Great Hall was bustling with noise from the students and staff talking and eating however one professor was sat quietly observing the room but unable to find who he was looking for. Severus was scanning the Gryffindor table but could not see Harry anywhere, he saw Ron and Hermione though which slightly caused him to panic as those three were always together.

Why is it now of all times does the golden trio have to be one short! I’m sure there is a good reason Potter is probably being held up by a fan group or something else completely ridiculous. Severus thought nastily. I’ll ask Minerva I’m sure she will know where the golden boy is, if I know where he is I could catch him up to no good and give him a detention. Not to mention the points I could take from Gryffindor.

“Minerva do you know where Potter is?” Severus asked interrupting the conversation she was having with another professor. 

“If he is not at the table than I haven’t a clue. Maybe he is catching up from today, Merlin knows that boy needs to concentrate. Coming to lessons tired is useless and not an excuse.” McGonagall responded shaking her head in exasperation towards the end.

“Pardon? What is this about tiredness?” Severus enquired trying not to sound that interested.

“He barely paid attention in class today and seemed so drained that I was concerned but all he said to defend himself was that he was tired! That is not an excuse and I heard he was acting the same in other lessons, he lost a great deal of points too.” McGonagall responded feeling annoyed with Harry as she had no inclination of the true cause of his lack of concentration.

Whilst I am loathed to admit it Potter never seemed to be like that, all the other professors never shut up at what a delight it was to teach the boy who lived especially Filius since the other day. I just thought something nice about a Potter someone obliviate me. Severus thought wondering if the glamour Harry wore was having an effect on him.

I better check that book I have about glamour charms before jumping to conclusions, Potter is probably just showing his true colours of how he thinks he superior to everyone else. It’s just an anecdote he can use when confronted about him using a glamour. Severus thought ignoring what the rational part of his brain was telling him that Potter could be in danger or hurt and allowing his hatred of the Potters consume his train of thought. 

“Well he had better sort himself before potions as you know I will not tolerate such a thing. Good bye Minerva I think I will retire for the night.” Severus said as he stood up and left the Great Hall with his cloak billowing behind him.

However as Severus walked past one part of the corridor something didn’t feel right to him. After all his years of being a spy he knew to trust his instincts, something was amiss here and Severus knew he wouldn’t leave until he knew what was wrong.

Severus slowly makes his way over to the alcove and gasps in shock at what he saw. Harry was unconscious on the floor shallowly breathing and looking like death warmed up, pain was written all over his face.

“Potter?!” Severus said in shock at the scene before him before his brain kicked into gear.

Severus bend down and carefully as he could with more tenderness than most people believed he had Severus picked Harry up flinching at the moan of pain even when unconscious. Once Harry was secure in his arms Severus began a quick pace to the infirmary trying not to show his concern, this was nothing he had expected.

Once in the infirmary Severus laid Harry down on the nearest bed.

“Poppy! Come out here at once it’s an emergency!” Severus said loudly glancing at Harry as his body started to flicker more and more.

Dear Merlin what is wrong with the boy? There was no one around him to put him into such as state but yet here we are, what could he possibly have wrong with him? Severus thought worried. 

“Yes Severus what- Is that Potter?! What happened?” Poppy asked going straight into Healer mode.

Severus explained quickly how he found Harry and knew it would be best to bring him straight to her.

“I can’t see anything glaringly obvious which could be causing his condition.” Poppy said frustrated that she couldn’t heal a patient that obviously needed help.

“I believe that he is wearing a glamour. I am sure you have noticed the flickering and it isn’t your eye sight, I think Mister Potter is hiding something he doesn’t want us to know about.” Severus said hoping this would answer the questions that were constantly in his head.

“Well whether he wants to hide something or not glamours can cause health problems. I will need to remove it now.” Poppy said quickly hoping to begin finally making some headway into healing Harry.

She pointed her wand at Harry and said a spell that removed all glamours that Harry had on. With one finally flicker the glamour Harry had unknowingly placed on himself for such a long time disappeared. Neither Poppy nor Severus was prepared for what came next.

Where once a tired looking but still healthy looking boy who lived lay now was a smaller and beaten looking boy.

Severus stared in shock then cursed and looked away, all his thoughts and assumption of a spoiled brat were being torn down at an unsettling rate. While Severus froze Poppy flew into healer mode and quickly set about casting a deep diagnosis spell that covered all of Harry’s injuries from most recent to old.

Normally that spell only took a minute or two to finish but Harry’s continued on for nearly ten minutes which caused serious concern begin to build in both Poppy and Severus. They dealt with all the abused children at Hogwarts but Harry’s medical report was longer than them all put together.

“What does it say Poppy. I am not stupid, I have seen a lot of medical reports but Potter’s seems to be longer than a bloody auror who has retired!” Severus said snapping Poppy out of her thoughts.

“As you can see he has a black eye, that bruising alone is extensive and continuous. He has four broken ribs that have healed incorrectly due to accidental magic. He has many cuts some of which have become infected putting him at risk of septicaemia, these cuts seem to be from belt buckles that cross his entire body.” Poppy said in shocked at what she was reading, whishing she could wake up and see it was dream but unfortunately she was not so lucky.

“And that’s just the most recent injuries. Severus he has been abused, this is one of the worst cases I have ever seen.” Poppy said in disbelief but soon began casting spells and getting potions to stabilise the boy.

“Abused, no that’s not right… It’s Potter he- he isn’t supposed to have lived like this.” Severus said not wanting to admit what was right in front of his eyes.

“No one is supposed to live like this Severus. I know of your relation with his father but you have helped so many abused children please don’t let this get in the way.” Poppy pleaded needing Severus to help her cure and stabilise Harry.

Severus nodded as he moved towards Harry and started to heal him. As more and more cuts and bruises were revealed Severus’ anger raised, anger at himself for not noticing the sign like he would for other student and anger at the people who ‘cared’ for him.

After two hours of constant spell casting and pouring potions down Harry’s throat Severus and Poppy managed to stabilise Harry. 

“Severus that was one of the worst cases I have ever seen. How could someone do that to Harry let alone a child?”

As Poppy said that Severus’ anger came back full force. He stood up from his chair and sent it crashing down to the floor, anger at himself, Harry and others not to mention the guilt he felt for not realising quicker and trying to put a stop to it. But most of all his anger was aimed at Dumbledore, he had to know something was wrong and if he did and nothing happened there will be hell to pay.

“Severus! Where are you going?” Poppy asked concerned as she saw a murderous look come across Severus’ face.

“To Dumbledore. If anyone would know about Potter being abused it will be him. But Poppy I am warning you if he knew and allowed it to happen, well he will find out what I learned when I was a death eater.” Severus said seething at such a case of child abuse and how it could have gone unchallenged.

With that Severus left the infirmary with a murderous look darkening his glaze and his robes billowing behind him. Dumbledore had no idea what was about to be revealed.


	5. Delusions Shattered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hi!!! I’m so sorry I haven’t written or updated anything in ages it’s just I have had a lot of stuff going on in my life recently like I have started University and I have just had so much work to do its been crazy. Also, a lot of family stuff has been happening which has taken up my time. But I am back for now, so I hope you enjoy this chapter, please tell me what you think. Thank you all for being patient with this fic.

Severus stormed out of the infirmary with his robes billowing behind him and the murderous look on his face made any student fearful no matter what year they were in and all sought to get out of his way as to not incur his anger. 

I am going to kill that old goat! I swear if he knows or has any- even the slightest bit of knowledge about what Potter has endured by the hands of those muggles, Severus thought angrily with his teeth grinding painfully, I’ll kill him, I swear to Merlin. 

He reached the gargoyle and practically spitted the password at it.

“Acid pops!” The venom in Severus’ voice was clear, a password never seemed so appropriate to Severus until now.

The gargoyle leaped out the way and allowed Severus entrance to Dumbledore’s office. Severus quickly took the stairs two at a time and within the next second Severus was in Dumbledore’s office making the old man jump in shock.

“Severus! What a surprise visit, is everything ok with you?” Dumbledore asked concerned when he saw the look in Severus’ eyes and wondered what had got him in such a state.

Severus walked up to Dumbledore’s desk and got into his face, Severus’ hand where like claws digging into the desk. 

“Potter, Dursleys. EXPLAIN NOW!” Snape almost growled he was so angry he couldn’t say much more for fear of his magic lashing out.

“Pardon? What do you mean about Harry and his family?” Dumbledore asked leaning back from Snape’s glare. He was confused at why Severus was in such a state, it was not uncommon for Severus to come to his office and rant at him, but rarely did he see this much anger from Severus and never was it directed at him before.

That made Severus snap, the tight control on himself was gone with Dumbledore’s confused look. How dare he just sit there acting dumb! I will not stand for this, Severus thought furiously.

“Do not act dumb old man! You knew everything about what was going on with Potter and his so called family. You who knows everything must have known about the pain and horrors that were inflicted on that poor child.” Severus spat at him.

“What in Merlin are you talking about?” Confusion colouring his voice.

“Oh, you want to play this game then? You did not know that Harry is abused? He was beaten regularly by the family that you put him with, so called protection for him is that not correct Albus? Look how well that turned out. Poppy and I have been healing him in the infirmary for the past two hours! It is sickening what has happened to him, it is one of the most severe cases that has ever entered Hogwarts.” Severus said wanting Dumbledore to know the extend and severity of harm Harry had to endure.

For once the twinkle was not present in Dumbledore’s eyes. He sagged in his seat from Snape’s harsh words, it was like he finally felt the weight of everything he had to carry. 

“Severus, I- I was not aware of Harry’s circumstances. I knew that they did not treat him the best-” Dumbledore began to defend himself but was cut off by Severus.

“You knew of his treatment?! Not the best?! Seriously Albus ‘not the best’ is a serious understatement. You are truly despicable.” Severus said furious that Dumbledore knew of Harry’s mistreatment and didn’t look into it.

“I honestly knew nothing of the physical abuse Severus do not accuse me of such a thing. I heard from Mrs Figg that Harry was not talked nicely of by the Dursleys, but she never once mentioned anything of physical abuse, so it was never a concern I thought to pursue.” Dumbledore said with irritation in his voice because of the accusation Severus was hurling at him.

“Mrs Figg is the one you have had watch him? For Merlin’s sake Albus she would be of no help if the Dark lord or his followers turned up or anyone else for that matter. Honestly, all you left to protect Harry was-” Severus started to rant again annoyed that Harry had been left with little to no protection. 

Dumbledore cut him off though as for a rare moment his anger flared up, he had reached the end of his patience with Severus’ anger. The harsh words affecting him more than Severus knew.

“Enough Severus. If I had any inclination that Harry was abused as severely as you say I would not have left him there, I am not a monster despite what is going through your head. But Severus your concern surprises me. All I have heard is your complaining of Harry nothing even close to concern, you yourself thought he was treated as a prince so never considered the possibility of abuse. Surely you haven’t come to care for him, maybe it’s just your guilt and dedication to Lily that is making you like this. We both know you don’t get emotional least of all over a Potter.” Dumbledore said coldly almost instantly regretting what he said when he saw the pain flash through Severus’ eyes.

Severus took a deep breath to calm himself, the pain was nearly too much for him to handle. 

“It has nothing to do with that at all.” Severus said coolly locking his emotions away. “It is the fact that there has been another case of an abused student which you apparently did not know about and are doing nothing for them.” 

No longer looking at Dumbledore Severus sighed and shook his head. He decided that he had reached his limit with the headmaster and without waiting to listen to what Dumbledore was going to say next Severus walked out of the office.

Heading down to the dungeons Severus didn’t take much notice of his surrounding as he walked away from the headmaster’s office, his mind was full of so much he was on the verge of a migraine.

How could he not investigate Potter’s wellbeing? All this time he talked of Potter being fine and in loving care of his family, he lied. Severus thought angrily, but soon his side of reason kicked in. Well, he claimed not to know of the physical abuse but again this is not the first time that he has ignored a case of abuse, memories of his childhood surfaced painfully. No, I am done trying to justify for that man, I am capable of showing emotions despite what my students and Dumbledore think.

Making his way into his chambers Severus almost collapsed onto the one of the armchairs, he felt drained with everything that had happened that day.

Damn it. Why do things turn out like this? Dumbledore gets me so riled at times like this, always thinking of the greater good but never seeing the consequences or the effects it has on that individual Severus thought. But then I was not much better concerning Potter, if it was another student I would have picked up on the signs earlier. 

Sitting in his chair Severus sighed and realised with a shock that apart from his anger with Dumbledore he was feeling concerned and guilty, something he had not felt for a long time and it was unsettling him.

Speaking of Potter I better head to the infirmary and check in with Poppy, I would if it was any other student Potter is not an exception Severus thought assuming the feeling of concern was similar to when he found other students of his being abused.

With that thought Severus stood and walked out of his chambers and towards the infirmary.

Once he was there he stopped at the entrance watching Poppy write on Harry’s record, he suddenly felt awkward like he didn’t belong there. I don’t really, I mean he is not one of my snakes or any close relation Severus thought but he started to argue with himself mentally. No, I have dealt with abused children from all the houses Gryffindor included, Potter is not an exception to this rule unlike he is to so many others.   
“Severus. I’m glad you’re back I was worried when you stormed out, I assume the headmaster is still in one piece?” Madam Pomfrey said when she saw Severus. 

She unlike many others knew the Severus Snape that was behind the hard exterior Severus portrayed, she knew that after such a revelation like with every unfortunate case of abuse they dealt with that he would be affected by it and get angry over the horrors that were inflicted on the poor child. 

Also she knew that Severus could get very emotional at times especially with the childhood he had, Poppy was aware of all this and it was why she was fiercely protective of Severus and together they made a great team as each had experience and trusted with each other which allowed them to better help and prevent further abuse of Hogwarts students.

“Yes Poppy the headmaster remains in one piece but if I had my own way he would not be.” Severus responded walking into the infirmary towards Harry’s bed.

“And why is that?” Poppy questioned seeing the rage that Severus had in his eyes. “He didn’t know of Harry’s situation surely?” She questioned not wanting to believe Dumbledore was capable of such a thing.

“To an extent. He said he was aware of some verbal abuse at most and had no knowledge of any of the physical abuse. Speaking of which how is Potter doing?” Severus questioned with concern as he noticed that Harry was still asleep.

“Mister Potter is stabilised and he is no longer in critical condition but he has a long road to recovery and without a lot of care he could relapse. We will need to keep him on a steady regiment of potions I have the list written out here, I was hoping if you could brew them soon so that we don’t run low on them.” Poppy said checking Harry’s notes as she went.

“Of course I will be brew them, it is of no concern.” Was all Severus responded as he looked at the potions Poppy had written down.

Noticing that Severus seemed distant Madam Pomfrey decided to leave him to his thoughts and not press the issue, it was not everyday that your illusion and judgement of people were totally destroyed. Severus had a lot to deal with and she was not going to interfere with his process, instead she changed the conversation to the other issue she needed to discuss with Severus. 

“With this knowledge of Harry’s situation there will need to be a meeting to discuss future arrangements and look into new guardianship for the boy. This could lead to a trial, so we need to get Harry to talk or at the very least admit about being abused however it will not be easy, but it is the only way. I cannot let him return to his so-called family as he is in danger from them.” Poppy said thinking about what action needed to be taken.

Oh joy two meetings with Albus today, it must be my lucky day Severus thought sarcastically.

“Yes a meeting will be needed, Minerva will need to be present as Potter is in her house. I can floo call her and the headmaster and arrange a meeting today to discuss all of this.” Severus said wanting to get it out of the way.

Poppy nodded in agreement.

“Why don’t we call them now? I don’t have any other patients to attend to and you are done with your lessons for today correct?” Poppy said wanting to sort everything out and get things in place for Harry to recover and be protected. She was fiercely protective of all her patients and when it came to abused students she was even more protective and would do anything to ensure they would be safe.

Severus nodded in agreement leading to her disappearing to floo call Dumbledore and McGonagall, Severus looked over to the fragile body of the boy who lived and felt a strong protective urge come over him. He shuddered slightly and looked away trying to convince himself that it was how he felt when any of his students were abused.

Fortunately before Severus could sink into this thoughts Madame Pomfrey came back as she had finished with the floo calls.

“The meeting has been arranged with both Albus and Minerva going to arrive within the next five minutes. We can talk in my office.” Poppy said.

Both walked into her office and sat in their usual seats and waited for the other two to arrive, they didn’t wait long.

Dumbledore and McGonagall walked in both with a concerned look on their faces and took a seat. 

“What is going on Poppy? Your floo call said about a student in my house and an abuse situation. What has happened?” McGonagall questioned. She was fiercely loyal to all her students especially to her lions. 

“Yes Minerva it is about Harry. It has come to our attention that he has been abused.” Poppy responded waiting for her friend’s outrage to begin.

“Harry Potter?! But I thought- No this cannot be true.” McGonagall began in disbelief but then her mind began making links. Things she ignored previously like Harry’s apparent laziness now made more sense and she felt her anger rising. Anger at herself for not noticing sooner and anger for Harry and what he went through.

“Indeed. I found Potter unconscious and brought him to the infirmary where we had to remove a glamour and then was able to treat him injuries. Which were extensive and are having a detrimental effect upon his person.” Severus said trying to remain a professional calm but not quite achieving it.

“These injuries go back to when he was just over one years old and have been continuous. Here are the notes from the medical scan I did.” Madam Pomfrey said and handed Dumbledore, McGonagall and Severus each a copy of the notes Harry.

All read through Harry’s injuries, past ones and present ones. This list was long and took a few minutes to read.

“This is terrible! How could anyone do this to a child let alone an innocent baby.” McGonagall said in horror at what Harry had endured at such an early age. 

“Who did this to Harry? It was those bloody muggles wasn’t it. I warned you about them.” McGonagall realised and faced the Headmaster in anger.

Severus and Poppy decided to stay quiet and see how Dumbledore explained himself for this.

“While this is concerning I do appreciate that. But Harry was with his family that provided him with protection.” Dumbledore said trying to defend himself but was cut off by McGonagall.

“What protection did they provide Albus? This scan shows how as a toddler Harry had been abused by them and the injuries increased as he got older such as countless broken bones. If anything, Harry needs protection from them.” McGonagall responded.

“Yes that is true Minerva. We now need to focus on healing Harry physically as well as mentally, we might need to get a mind healer in. We also need to follow procedures and look into finding new guardians for Harry as I cannot let him return to the Dursleys with the knowledge of his abuse coming to light.” Poppy said trying to diffuse the situation as well as progress in what needed to be achieved from this meeting.

“New guardians? But the blood wards at the Dursleys residence provides protection he must remain where he is.” Dumbledore said.

“Unacceptable!” Said Poppy.

“Albus!” said McGonagall.

“Headmaster that cannot happen”. Said Severus.

All three of them were staring in disbelief at Dumbledore, none of them would allow Harry back to his relative’s house knowing how he would be abused.

“Where else is he safe to?” Questioned Dumbledore. 

I know he cannot return to the Dursleys, the injuries young Harry has had inflicted on him is unacceptable. But the blood wards protect him from Voldemort and death eaters. Hmm.. I wonder though. Severus would be good as a guardian for Harry, he could protect him, and I have a feeling Harry could do Severus some good too. Dumbledore thought looking over to Severus as his thoughts went on.

Severus saw Dumbledore looking over at him and saw a twinkle in his eye. Oh no, what is he scheming now? This never brings any good to me, Severus thought with trepidation. 

“Well Harry needs to go somewhere and to someone where we can assure he will be safe and protected.” Dumbledore announced with a pointed look at Severus.

So that is his game. No, I am not becoming a guardian to Potter or anyone for that matter Severus thought. He gave Dumbledore a hard look and shook his head.

“Too far old man.” Severus said. Dumbledore sighed and looked away.

Madam Pomfrey decided to draw the meeting to a close and get the next steps in place so she could go back to Harry and check his condition.

“Now the rest of the teaching staff will need to be informed of Mister Potter’s condition as will the authorities. I will treat his injuries but as they are extensive he will need time to recover. I would recommend that he takes some time away from school and focus fully on healing.” Poppy said getting nods from the other three.

“Yes I agree Poppy. I will ensure a message goes to all of Harry’s Professors to excuse him from all lessons for the foreseeable futures.” McGonagall said.

“We will need to try and keep this as quiet as we can from the press, or there will be much unwanted attention.” Dumbledore said thinking about how the media would have a field day with this information.

The other three nodded in agreement at this and stood up to leave.

“If all of you could do your parts that would be much appreciated. I will continue with Harry’s treatment and keep you all informed.” Poppy said drawing the meeting to a close and walked out to go to monitor Harry.

Severus nodded goodbye to Dumbledore and McGonagall and walked back to the dungeons. 

Once back to his chambers Severus collapsed in his armchair feeing exhausted. Meetings like that are never easy Severus thought. He ran a hand over his face and sighed, finally being able to express some of his emotions he had previously tightly controlled. 

I wonder who will be become Potter’s new guardian? I do not care what the headmaster says I will not allow Potter to go back to that home. Severus thoughts continued on in this fashion for a little while.

It would need to be someone who will not be in awe of the boy’s fame, he is still a child and should be treated as such. Someone with the ability to provide protection, only Merlin knows what kind of trouble that boy could get in being a Potter as well as the boy who lived. 

Severus thought about what characteristics Harry’s new guardian would need and he found that with increasing horror at his own mind that no one seemed to be suitable. Well himself was an option with him being not in awe of the fame and with no attachments to anyone else he could fully devote his attention to protecting the boy. 

I must be going insane, Severus thought shocked. I cannot actually be considering becoming the Potter’s guardian. No there is someone suitable I am sure Dumbledore can find someone suitable Severus thought shaking his head.

But then a thought came into his head, suitable guardians. Were the Dursley’s suitable guardians? Dumbledore had always said Harry was looked after but that obviously was not the case. Who knows who Dumbledore would pick. No if he is with me at the very least I can keep my promise to protect Lily’s son. Severus thought determined now to make himself Harry’s guardian, however a small part of his brain suggested that it wasn’t just because of Lily but he ignored it. 

With his mind made up Severus walked to the Headmaster’s office but he took a detour to the infirmary first to check on Harry. When Severus got to the infirmary he waited at the doors and looked over at the boy.

Suddenly Harry woke up and was soon in a full blown panic attack, Severus found himself routed to the floor unable to move. Madam Pomfrey immediately appeared and began trying to calm Harry. The despair and lost look in Harry’s eyes made Severus’ mind up completely, those eyes should not have that look especially on a child. Severus strode away and went straight to the Headmasters office.

“Ah Severus how can I help you?” Questioned Dumbledore.

Severus sits down in a chair unsure on how to start. Best get it over with, I can only imagine his response to what I am about to say to him. 

“I am here to inquire as to whether you have found suitable guardians for Potter yet?” Severus asks trying to sound casual. 

Yes I have and he is sitting in front of me Dumbledore thought, I wonder why he is asking? Mmm maybe not all is lost yet.

“No I am afraid not my boy. I think I will have him remain where he is, the wards could be adapted to better suit him.” Dumbledore said lying hoping it would make Severus accept to look after Harry.

Remain with the Dursley’s?! No. That is unacceptable I will not allow it. Severus thought angrily his teeth grinding. 

“That will not happen Headmaster. I will become his guardian, no one else.” Severus says with force.

“If you insist. You are definitely a suitable guardian for Harry and I think you will do a world of good for each other.” Dumbledore said trying to contain his smile at Severus’ already protectiveness. 

“I will give you time off from your teaching to look after Harry, like Harry it will be for the foreseeable future. I will set up a replacement teacher for potions in your absence.” Dumbledore said his mind whirling thinking of all the things he needed to get done.

Severus nodded sharply and walked out of Dumbledore’s office and went back to his chambers.

Dumbledore watched Severus leave and thought I will need to contact the Weasley’s and inform them they will not need to have Harry. I am glad Severus agreed to become Harry’s guardian he will be most able to help Harry and I also think Harry will help him. 

Whatever Severus might believe Dumbledore was not a monster and would not allow abuse to continue especially not to a child, painful thought of Severus at Hogwarts was filling Dumbledore’s mind.

I may have failed you as a student Severus, but I will not fail Harry, my mistake will not happen again. Dumbledore thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: So I was going to have some Dumbledore bashing but in the end I couldn’t so this was the result. Hopefully you liked the chapter and it all made sense, please review and tell me what you think of it. Again I am sorry about the wait and thank you for the continual responses, you guys are amazing.


	6. Plans in action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those who commented and left kudos on the last chapter you are all amazing. Here is the next chapter hopefully you like it. This chapter starts when Harry woke up and had a panic attack which Severus saw in the last chapter and then went to see Dumbledore.   
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Harry woke and felt disorientated. Then suddenly, he felt his whole body being consumed with pain and he felt empty inside as if a part of him was missing, he felt powerless.

Looking down Harry gasped he saw his whole body covered in bruises and abrasions. No! Uncle Vernon will kill me, I need to hide this I am not allowed to let others know what happens to me. I should be able to heal myself Harry thought worriedly. Taking a deep breath Harry tried to imagine himself all healed as he would at home unknowingly trying to cast a glamour. However, as his magical core had been depleted so much he was unable to cast a glamour.

Once again Harry looked down at himself and to his horror he could still see all the marks. Starting to panic Harry was finding it harder to breathe and his vision was beginning to get blurry. Soon Harry was having a full-blown panic attack. This set off the charms Madam Pomfrey set on Harry and soon she came running over with a calming potion to try and settle him. Harry never noticed Severus in the back ground watching with concern or determination to help Harry.

Eventually Harry calmed down but as he was so exhausted he fell back asleep.

*****The Next Day In The Infirmary*****

Poppy was standing over Harry casting spells to read his vitals and sighed, although there was a slight improvement in Harry’s condition there would still be a long road to recovery. Once all spells were cast Poppy started to apply salve to Harry covering his entire body as there were wounds everywhere. As much as she would have liked to cast healing spell after healing spell and give Harry all the potions she could however she was unable to as that much magic would cause Harry more harm. His recovery would be slow but they could not risk Harry’s health.

“Good morning Poppy. What is Potter’s condition?” Severus said as he came into the infirmary.

“Morning Severus. Shouldn’t you be setting up for your first class?” Questioned Poppy, Severus always prepared for all his classes no matter what.

“Not today I’ll get to that in a minute.” Severus responded not wanting to get into that discussion just yet.

“Ok. Mister Potter’s condition is to be as expected, some of the newer bruises have gone due to the salve. However, the older bruises and broken bones will take a little longer but Skele-Gro will definitely help him.” Poppy said.

“Physical wounds are always easier to heal. Mental scars are a different question.” Severus said darkly all too familiar with this. Poppy nodded in agreement.

“Whoever Albus has in mind as guardians for Mister Potter will need to be prepared and have time for him if they are to fully help Harry recover. I wonder if he is making any progress with guardians.” Poppy mused missing the look on Severus’ face.

“Guardians, yes indeed Poppy. Do you remember yesterday who Albus suggested as a guardian for Harry?” Severus said uncharacteristically trying to stall saying the actual words that he, voluntarily (if not slightly coerced) agreed to become Harry’s guardian.

“Of course I do. He suggested you did he not?” Poppy questioned looking curiously at Severus.

“I went to see the headmaster last night after much contemplation. I agreed to become Potter’s guardian.” Severus said unsure of how Poppy would respond.

Poppy considered what Severus said and while she was shocked that Severus had agreed she could not imagine someone more suitable to look after Harry. While Severus may act as though he hates his students and would rather be else where that is not the case. He chose to become a teacher to help students like himself and provide support that he never had. 

Severus has experience with children especially abused children. Also, Harry and Severus seem to have had very similar upbringings which is horrible but will allow Severus to understand and help Harry in ways I would never imagine. Poppy thought agreeing more and more with Severus becoming Harry’s guardian.

“I think that is a wonderful idea. I think you will be just what Harry needs to help him recover.” Poppy said firmly knowing that Severus was worried for her reaction and wanted to reassure him.

“Yes well the Headmaster thinks so as well. It will certainly do for the time being.” Severus said relieved that Poppy thought this guardianship was a good idea.

“I take it that you agreeing to become his guardian is why you are here and not preparing for your lessons today.” Poppy said now understanding why Severus stalled before.

“Like Potter I am being relieved of my duties for the time being.” Severus said.

Just as Severus finishes talking McGonagall walks into the infirmary calling for Poppy. 

“Good morning Poppy I am here to say that I have talked to all of Harry’s Professors and told them he is excused from classes due to health reasons. I did not go into much detail I thought I would leave that for Albus to decide on how much they needed to know.” McGonagall said. 

She looked at Severus questioning, she wondered why he was here as although Severus was involved with all abuse cases at Hogwarts Harry was not in Slytherin so he had no real reason to be there. At least that is what she thought.

“Severus. Why are you here? Shouldn’t you be teaching?” McGonagall asked.

This is going to go down like a lead balloon, Severus thought. I am about to tell Minerva that I am becoming Potter’s guardian. Her poor little lion is about to become a ward to me, this might finally do her in. Hopefully she will survive the shock of it. 

“I am stopping my teaching for now as other responsibilities have come up.” Severus said before taking a deep breath. “I am accepting guardianship of Potter.”

McGonagall blinked as she took this is in. Poppy and Severus remained silent waiting for her response.

I may have broken Minerva McGonagall, Severus thought as he waited. Better she’s like this then her trying to transfigure me into Merlin knows what in a rage.

“Let me see if I understand this. You Severus Snape head of Slytherin are becoming the guardian to someone in my house, Potter to be exact.” McGonagall said looking directly at Severus.

Severus merely nodded in response.

Minerva felt anger at first bristling with indignation that she was somehow incapable of looking after one of her students especially one of her lions. However as she thought this through she realised that while she was a head of house and looked after children it was very different to actually caring and supporting a young child like Harry. She realised that Harry would be in capable hands with Severus and this was about what is best for Harry.

“I suppose I can agree to that. I am sure you will help Mister Potter to the best of your ability however I warn you I will want regular updates and I will pop round to see how Harry is in person.” McGonagall said with a warning tone, she may think the guardianship was a good idea but she wasn’t going to be seen as a pushover. 

I am still in one piece thankfully. Now they both have taken it well I just need to inform the boy, that surely will not go as well Severus thought.

“Good morning all. I see that you have heard the good news about Harry and Severus.” Dumbledore said cheerfully as he arrived in the infirmary.

Oh great Albus is here too just like yesterday. This group is becoming too common of late Severus thought sarcastically.

“While we are all here I have some things I wish to run past you first. I am going to call a staff meeting today or tomorrow and inform the other professors of Harry’s situation and how Severus has guardianship. I will also need to find a replacement to teach Potions.” Dumbledore said explaining the situation.

The others nodded in agreement knowing it was best to inform people sooner rather than later so that rumours would not be believed.

Harry started to wake up, he could hear voices. He listened closer and realised with relief it wasn’t his relatives, no it was Professor Dumbledore. I wonder what he is talking about Harry thought drowsily, replacement? What needs replacing? Are they trying to replace me?! Harry thought panicking, Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petuntia was right, I am just an inconvenience. 

As Dumbledore was talking only Severus noticed Harry waking up. While Harry tried to seem as though he was still sleeping he looked unsettled now and Severus found he did not like that look he knew something was bothering the boy and he wanted to stop it.

Severus held up a hand to stop the conversation and tilted his head at Harry so they would realise Harry was awake. There was no need to upset Harry with their conversation.

When there was silence Harry opened one eye and glanced around but couldn’t see too much without his glasses. He pushed himself up but still couldn’t make out who the other three people were. Severus saw Harry squinting and reached over to Harry’s bedside and placed the glasses on Harry so he could see.

“Good morning Harry. How are you feeling?” Dumbledore asked with a smile.

Harry ignored the question not sure on how to answer it so he asked a question of his own.

“Are you replacing me? I am sorry if I am such an inconvenience I’ll try to be better.” Harry said hoping he wouldn’t be sent away.

All the professors had shock running through their minds. What on earth was going through that boys mind?

Severus was the first one to realise that Harry had heard the end of their conversation and misunderstood. The idea that Harry viewed himself as an inconvenience, a problem to others caused Severus to be angrier at the boys relatives but he also felt a need to reassure Harry.

“You misunderstand Potter, no one is replacing you and you are not an inconvenience so stop that talk at once. The replacement is to do with another Potions Professor for Hogwarts.” Severus said not noticing how he talked in a much calmer and soothing voice.

Snape thinks I’m not an inconvenience? Harry thought shocked that Severus had been nice to him. 

Dumbledore decided to cut in and explain what was happening so there would be no more confusion.

“As Severus said Harry you are not being replaced do not alarm yourself. However there has been some changes as now we are aware of your unfortunate home life you have been assigned a new guardian.” Dumbledore said pausing to check Harry was keeping up with it all.

Best to tell him about the guardianship and taking time off and see what transpires Dumbledore thought.

“Severus has agreed to being your guardian so both of you will take some time away from Hogwarts to help you with your recovery.” Finished Dumbledore wondering how Harry would take the news.

Severus too was waiting for Harry to react to the news, he was expecting screaming or protests of some sort but Harry just remained silent. What is going through that boy’s mind? Severus thought, surely he must have some kind of reaction. Although Severus was relieved that there was no protesting to him as a guardian, he still had doubts and if Harry protested he didn’t know what he would do.

“What?!” Harry said unable to think of much else to say.

Taking in the news Harry sat still and thought about this new development. 

Wow. I guess I don’t have to go back to the Dursleys anymore, but what will Uncle Vernon think? Harry thought anxiously, he was worried that his Uncle Vernon would think he told someone and come and hurt him. 

Do my aunt and uncle know about this? Come on who am I kidding they probably signed me away the first chance they got, now Professor Snape is stuck with me. He is kind enough to take something like me, a burden which is passed around. Harry thought morosely.

“Yes Mister Potter I am your guardian which means I am responsible for you in all ways, legally, emotionally and such.” Severus said. Harry didn’t seem too upset by the news, so Severus took this as a good sign. 

“Now that it is all settled and we are all on the same page I think it would be prudent if you both get ready for your time off. I’ll have the house elves pack both your things and deliver them and all other necessary things to Spinners End within a few hours.” Dumbledore said looking at Severus.

“Within a few hours? Surely that is a bit soon.” Severus responded shocked that they would start their break now leaving him no time to prepare for all the upheaval. 

“It may be rushed but I am sure Poppy will provide you with all the potions you need for a while until you have time to brew them yourself. Also I believe the sooner Harry is removed his recovery can begin without the prying eyes there would be at Hogwarts.” Dumbledore said gently as to not alarm Harry.

Severus nodded in agreement. Damn it, Harry will have enough trouble dealing with everything that has happened to him it would be best he could be at home away from everyone else until he is more stable. 

“Also Mister Potter will need breakfast first. I will not have him miss anymore meals.” Poppy said wanting to get Harry’s eating on track as soon as possible.

As soon as she finished talking a small breakfast tray appeared by Harry. There was a slice of toast with jam on as well as a small bowl of porridge with a glass of pumpkin juice. It appeared that the house elves knew not to give Harry a too rich breakfast as his body wouldn’t be able to stomach it without being ill. 

“I fully agree. Eat as much of that as you can please Potter. This will allow me time to do some organisation and preparation.” Severus said.

“I will get all the potions and salves you will be needing for Mister Potter.” Poppy said walking off to get everything so Harry and Severus could leave soon.

“Mister Potter, Severus I know you have quite a journey in front of you both, but I believe you both can make the most of it. I hope you will recovery soon Harry, I will be visiting as soon as it is appropriate.” Professor McGonagall said.

Visiting? Harry thought slightly confused about why she would come and see him. Maybe a small part of his mind whispered maybe she cares about what happens to me like Professor Snape does. Harry felt as contented as he could within the circumstances and he thought slightly bewildered that this must be what it felt like to have people there for him and caring for him.

“I will make a Portkey so you and Harry can go to Spinner’s End and start to settle down shortly.” Dumbledore said pulling some spare parchment from his robes and casting the required incantation.

“Now Potter a Portkey will transport us directly to my house and it will feel unusual like there is a tugging sensation behind your navel but you will be fine I assure you. All you need to do is touch the parchment that the headmaster has and he will say the activation word and we will go.” Severus said explaining to Harry worried that Harry will be concerned about this.

While Harry was concerned about this after all it seemed since entering the magic world more and more new things seemed to be hitting him with no explanation, people just expected him to know what to do. However this was the first time someone had taken the time to explain things to him. 

Harry’s admiration of Severus grew as he thought maybe having Snape as a guardian wouldn’t be too bad after all. Surprisingly Harry found Severus reassuring in a way he couldn’t explain which was just what he needed.

Poppy came back and handed Severus the potions and salves which he shrunk and put in one of his pockets.

“Thank you, Poppy. I will go to my chambers and gather a few things. I will also need to have a word with the house elves with what possessions I’ll need as well as the handling of my potions equipment.” Severus said walking away. 

Harry absently ate a few spoonful’s of porridge, he wasn’t very hungry but he didn’t want to disappoint all his teachers around him or make them mad. He ate half of the porridge and a few bites of toast but couldn’t manage more than that, Harry pushed the food away worried about the response. 

“If you are all done that is fine you do not need to worry yourself. We have nutrient potions that will help.” Poppy said seeing the look on Harry’s face.

After Harry had taken the nutrient potion he got changed into some clothes that Dumbledore had transfigured. Thankfully there were nothing like Dumbledore’s personal style of clothing.

“I must be leaving I will allow you to relax for a while and I will return shortly so you and Severus can leave and get settled.” Dumbledore said walking away needing to arrange things.

Poppy sat with Harry and explained what potions he would be needing as well as some general conversation to ease his mind. After all a lot had happened in a short amount of time and the boy deserved a few moments of normalcy at least.

Within a few hours Severus had finished setting everything up for his departure. As he was leaving his chambers Dumbledore was waiting for him so they could go to the infirmary together and continue with the plans for the day. 

Both walked in to Harry and Poppy talking. Severus noticed the boy seemed quite engaged with the conversation and looked more relaxed than he thought he would. 

Severus smiled, Poppy was good in situations like Harry’s, she was relaxing and easy to talk to allowing people to open up.

When Harry spotted Severus and Dumbledore he became less relaxed, not much but still noticeable to Severus.

Harry was anxious about going to Severus’ home. He knew he would probably be fine but it would be a new environment and that was always unsettling. Also while Harry didn’t believe Severus would hurt him Severus was still a scary man and one Harry knew shouldn’t be messed with.

But so far Severus hadn’t given any indication that Harry would not be well off in his care. But he still had some feelings of concern. 

“Alright the Portkey is ready for you if you could both touch the parchment please.” Dumbledore said.

Severus reached out to touch the parchment, Harry hesitantly followed his lead. Before Dumbledore said the activation phrase Severus wrapped his arm around Harry telling himself it was only because the boy was not fully healed, nothing to do with his protectiveness, no. And if Harry leaned into Severus neither said anything.

“To home.” Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling madly at the sight of Harry tucked under Severus’ arm.

With that Harry and Severus both disappeared from the infirmary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading please comment and tell me what you thought of it. I had to split this chapter as it was so long otherwise and I think it works better this way.


End file.
